


Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne sind krank.





	Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid

„Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann ermitteln sie noch heute zusammen.“ Thiel klappte das Buch zu, und rieb sich über die müden Augen. „So, für heute habe ich uns genug vorgelesen, Boerne.“ Als er keine Antwort erhielt, ahnte er schon, dass Boerne wieder vor dem Ende der Geschichte eingeschlafen war, und ein Blick nach links bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

Boernes Augen waren geschlossen, die Wangen leicht gerötet, die Haare verstrubbelt. Er atmete etwas schwer wegen der verstopften Nase.

Thiel musste lächeln. So richtig konnte er immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich auf diese Sache tatsächlich eingelassen hatte. 

Boerne und er waren letzte Woche beinahe zeitgleich krank geworden. Beide waren von einer fiesen Erkältung und Fieber heimgesucht worden.  
Als Boerne es eine „eigentlich glückliche Fügung“ genannt hatte, dass sie zur fast gleichen Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren, und vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie für die Dauer ihres Krankseins doch zusammenwohnen und sich jeweils um den anderen ein bisschen kümmern könnten, das wäre doch äußerst praktisch, hatte Thiel sich natürlich erst einmal energisch an die Stirn getippt.  
Er musste Boerne nun wirklich schon oft genug um sich herum ertragen, wenigstens im kranken Zustand wollte er seine Ruhe vor ihm haben.

Aber dann hatte er abends auf seiner Couch gelegen, sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib geniest, und doch nochmal über Boernes Idee nachgedacht. Vielleicht wäre das mit dem gegenseitigen Kümmern ja wirklich nicht sooo schlecht. Sicher, er könnte auch Herbert anrufen, der würde ihm sicher auch ein wenig unter die Arme greifen, würde ihm ab und zu einen Tee kochen und so.  
Aber der müsste dann ja jedes Mal extra zu ihm kommen, und würde sich zudem vielleicht bei ihm anstecken. Na ja, und sonst hatte er ja eigentlich niemanden. Außer Boerne halt. Je länger er über Boernes Idee nachdachte umso besser fand er sie.

 

Und nun wohnte er bereits seit vier Tagen bei Boerne, und schlief bei ihm im Bett. Mal kochte Boerne für sie Tee, mal er. Mal kümmerte Boerne sich ums Essen, mal er, mal sie beide zusammen. Vorhin hatten sie gemeinsam Wäsche gewaschen, und morgen früh würde er sie abhängen. Oder Boerne. Oder wieder beide gemeinsam, mal sehen. Das Ganze war wirklich ganz praktisch. Und irgendwie auch ganz schön.  
Boernes viele Gerede war zwar bisweilen ziemlich anstrengend, aber na ja, es gab schlimmeres.  
Langsam waren sie auf dem Wege der Besserung, seit gestern waren sie fieberfrei. Aber ein paar Tage würde es sicher noch dauern, bis sie wieder ganz fit sein würden. Und so lange würde er auf jeden Fall noch bei Boerne wohnen bleiben. Vielleicht ja sogar noch ein bisschen länger, zumindest wenn Boerne einverstanden war.

Thiel gähnte herzhaft. Er legte das Buch fort, putzte sich noch einmal die Nase, dann schaltete er das Licht aus, deckte sich zu und schloss seine Augen ebenfalls.


End file.
